At present, with increasing requirements for display accuracy of a display screen, the rendering technology has been more and more widely applied. The rendering technology adopts a relatively low process capability, and achieves a better display effect by sharing sub-pixels among pixels. Meanwhile, the touch technology has been a standard configuration for a display screen, especially for an in-cell touch screen that embeds a touch detection electrode into the display screen. This helps to reduce an overall thickness of the module, and also reduces the manufacturing cost of the touch screen greatly.
Currently, it is generally needed for an existing in-cell touch screen to arrange several hundreds of touch detection electrodes within the display panel in order to meet the touch accuracy. It is also needed to provide each touch detection electrode with a corresponding signal connection line, i.e., a touch signal line. If the touch signal line is drawn from left and right ends of the display panel, it will be unfavorable for a narrow frame design of the display panel. Moreover, because the touch accuracy is much less than the display accuracy, the number of touch signal lines will be smaller than the number of data lines. In this way, the lighting environment of sub-pixels provided with touch signal lines will differ from that of sub-pixels provided with no touch signal line, resulting in adverse effect on the display effect.
In a display panel using the rendering technology, data lines are fold lines, because two adjacent rows of sub-pixels will be spaced by a distance less than one sub-pixel in the column direction. When a dual-data line scheme is used for arrangement of the touch signal lines, problems such as short circuit may easily occur between data lines and touch signal lines.